


Muéstrame que es perfecto

by Ayann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Cop!Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Spanish Translation, Traducción, lots of misunderstandings lmfao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: Dos meses después de que el capitán se incorporó al Distrito 14, Isaac es el primero en notar el anillo (¡patético!, sobre todo porque un piso lleno de detectives no lo advirtió antes), en cuanto observa la delgada y plateada alianza (tan simple que podría haber sido un efecto de la luz), se tropieza con un contenedor de reciclaje, el capitán le lanza una dura mirada a través del cristal de su oficina e Isaac quiere que se lo trague la tierra, pero tiene un deber que cumplir: divulgar la noticia de que el capitán está casado…El capitán Derek Hale¡está casado!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	Muéstrame que es perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> **_Muéstrame que es perfecto_ **
> 
> Título original: _[Show Me Something Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117671)_
> 
> Historia ©[Starcanopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcanopus/pseuds/starcanopus).
> 
> Personajes de _Teen Wolf_ ©Jeff Davis.
> 
> Traducción _©_ Αγάπη.
> 
> **Traducción autorizada** por Starcanopus, **prohibida su reproducción** por cualquier medio y/o sin la autorización escrita de la traductora.
> 
> _________________
> 
> **Notas de la Autora** : Historia inspirada por _[Rumor Mill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519459)_ de Ikeracity.
> 
> Para ser sincera, esta chica sabe un carajo sobre el Cuerpo de Policía, todo lo relacionado con el Departamento está basado en _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ , así que me disculpo por cualquier detalle incorrecto.
> 
> **Nota de la Traductora** : Debido a la jerga/juego de palabras y algunos detalles de redacción que en español no tienen sentido y/o pierden la intención/humor/ritmo de Starcanopus, la traducción no es 100% fiel, aunque respeté y mantuve la intención/contexto del original.

_ _

* * *

_Muéstrame que es perfecto _

El nuevo capitán es estremecedor… y no sólo en el sentido de “Me matas _y_ me excitas”, sino, más bien, en el de “¡Por favor, no me arranques la garganta con tus dientes!”. A los miembros de la Unidad de Víctimas Especiales del Distrito 14 del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York no les sorprende, desde el principio tuvieron claro que su actual jefe es una pesadilla de proporciones bíblicas, aderezada con cejas oscuras y miradas asesinas, que responde con monosílabos (un atisbo de una conversación va acompañado de una mueca, como si le doliera hablar de más o algo así), una verdadera lástima porque es guapísimo, aunque es difícil ignorar los intimidantes ojos verde-azules con destellos plomizos.

Antes de averiguar lo cabrón que podía ser, Erica intentó ligárselo con su mejor táctica, pero fracasó miserablemente (nadie se atreve a sacar el tema frente a ella por temor a que sus expedientes terminen triturados “por accidente”).

El cómo obtuvo el cargo es un misterio (poco importa si es uno de los detectives con más reconocimientos en la historia del Departamento), sin lugar a dudas, no había sido por su encantadora personalidad y cautivante sonrisa, no. De hecho, su sonrisa es un ente salido de una película de terror: dientes apretados al grado de causar escalofríos en el incauto que la recibe. Incluso Boyd, uno de los detectives con más experiencia en la Unidad, quedó impactado cuando el capitán finalizó su primera sesión informativa con un rictus espeluznante, similar al de un homicida que ha despellejado conejos con los dientes o algo así.

Las reuniones para informar el estado de un caso son comparables a estar frente al paredón, las cejas del capitán tienen el poder de aniquilarlos si no son lo justamente meticulosos y concisos. Los “Retiros de trabajo” son el apelativo para los _entrenamientos del infierno_ , en donde el hombre parece _disfrutar_ llevarlos al límite del agotamiento.

«¡Levántate, Whittemore, acabamos de empezar!».

Si no los obliga a reescribir los informes, les asigna caso tras caso sin excepción. Si tienen tiempo libre, espera que clasifiquen y organicen la evidencia. Si se lesionan, su mandíbula se tensa con furia y les gruñe.

«¿Acaso _son_ _estúpidos_?».

Nada parece satisfacer sus expectativas.

Sí, su antiguo capitán era un inútil, corrupto pusilánime que por poco hunde al recinto y no deberían ser castigados por ello, sin embargo, trabajar bajo las órdenes de este hombre es eso, un castigo.

Aunque parezca mentira, la temible reputación del capitán no es muy conocida en el resto del edificio, tal vez porque la Unidad de Victimas Especiales tiene la _fortuna_ de estar ubicada en el mismo piso que la oficina del capitán y, por lo tanto, estar bajo su supervisión directa. Se podría pensar que tienen la oportunidad para desarrollar una relación cercana con el hombre a cargo de su salario, pero no es así. A excepción de las reuniones con el personal y sesiones informativas, el capitán _vive_ confinado en su despacho, sólo lo abandona para tomar descansos inhumanamente breves o para volver a casa, sin mostrar interés en querer pasar más tiempo con los detectives.

Su reputación tampoco es conocida en otras estaciones de policía o con la capitana Martin del Distrito 15, una mujer que impone respeto con su sola presencia y siempre irrumpe sin avisar en la oficina del capitán Hale, mientras acomoda un largo mechón rubio-fresa por encima del hombro y azota varios documentos en el escritorio.

«¿ _Te_ _excita_ creer que puedes darle órdenes a _mis_ oficiales?».

La innegable falta de reconocimiento público es tal vez porque la mayoría no se queda el tiempo suficiente para comprender su _petrificante_ carácter. Tal aseveración hace de los eventos, posteriores al hallazgo, todavía más desconcertantes.

Dos meses después de que el capitán se incorporó al Distrito 14, Isaac es el primero en notar el anillo (¡patético!, sobre todo porque un piso lleno de detectives no lo advirtió antes), en cuanto observa la delgada y plateada alianza (tan simple que podría haber sido un efecto de la luz), se tropieza con un contenedor de reciclaje, el capitán le lanza una dura mirada a través del cristal de su oficina e Isaac quiere que se lo trague la tierra, pero tiene un deber que cumplir: divulgar la noticia de que el capitán está casado… El capitán Derek Hale _¡está casado!_

—Un truco —proclama Erica categórica, olfatea el aire y se muerde las uñas de una mano, con la otra cierra un expediente y se lo arroja a Isaac al pecho—, para convencernos de que es humano. La verdad es que los jefes supremos lo enviaron porque hemos pecado.

Boyd resopla, antes de hablar, echa un rápido vistazo a la oficina del jefe:

—Tal vez su pareja es peor que él. —Hace una breve pausa, piensa sus palabras y añade—: Sin ofender.

—¿Chantaje? —sugiere Greenberg porque es un idiota.

—Creo que es tierno —expresa Kira, omitiendo el hecho de que a diario el capitán los asesina con la mirada. Es una mujer de maneras suaves y sin una pizca de maldad, todo un milagro que haya sobrevivido los últimos meses con Derek—. Siempre trabaja hasta tarde y parece solitario, es lindo que alguien lo espere en casa.

—Son unos idiotas. —Jackson rueda los ojos, los mira con desdén y suspira dramático, porque es un imbécil—. Obviamente, quien se haya casado con él es un masoquista, es probable que todas las noches llore para quedarse dormido porque Hale se niega a estar a menos de seis metros de distancia para tener, ya saben, contacto físico.

Suena ridículo, exagerado y, hasta el momento, es el mejor argumento, sin confirmar, que tienen. ¡Por favor!, son el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, sin evidencia no hay juicio. Y es el indicio para el caso más apasionante, detallado e investigado que se ha llevado a cabo en la Unidad: descubrir quién y qué tipo de persona _se_ _casaría_ con el capitán Hale.

.

Después de considerar los recintos desagradables donde Derek estuvo asignado, no les sorprende que su expediente esté en blanco y su información personal sellada. No se atreven a pedirle ayuda a Dany, de Delitos Cibernéticos en el sótano, porque su último intento de cruzar la línea (una insignificante disputa entre jefaturas que escaló cuando Jackson engatusó a su novio para que _hackeara_ el servidor de la competencia) fue descubierto por el capitán y terminó muy mal, en un baño de lágrimas, ríos de lágrimas… de Jackson.

Entonces, la única manera que les queda es a la vieja usanza, perfecto para ellos pues son la élite entre los detectives, lo mejor de lo mejor, ¡en serio!

La hermana menor del capitán trabaja en Homicidios y Narcóticos. Así que Erica se infiltra en el segundo piso con un café y un muffin. Cora Hale simplemente echa la cabeza hacia atrás y convulsiona en una maniática carcajada mientras se abanica con las fotos de la escena de un crimen, eso es… ¿una mano? Erica la observa imperturbable, esperando de todo corazón que se atragante con su pobre imitación de hiena.

—¡Oh Dios, son tan tiernos! Te diré una mierda, así que deja de joder o te sacaré con la basura. — _Síp_ , no hay duda, son parientes.

Todos en el quinto piso están casi seguros de que los Hale y el resto de sus consanguíneos (una prominente familia con miembros en puestos clave por toda la ciudad), podrían ser una banda de asesinos en serie de cejas oscuras, a quienes a veces les gusta reunirse en una tenebrosa guarida para compartir sus crímenes durante la cena. Esa podría ser la única explicación para lo que Cora y Derek hacen durante el almuerzo, cuando la joven, con dos sándwiches, se abre paso a la oficina del capitán.

«Si te pierdes una comida más por el exceso de trabajo, él vendrá por _mi_ hermoso trasero, Der».

En cualquier caso, interrogar a Cora Hale es un callejón sin salida.

.

Kira es la elegida para sacrificarse por sus inocentes y amables facciones (además de Isaac) y porque es la administradora del recinto, por ende, la única en tener una buena razón para colarse en el despacho del jefe cuando él está en la sala de tiro. Imprime un horario, que ya le había entregado al capitán, mira por sobre su hombro, los detectives, pasos atrás, la animan con ambos pulgares arriba, traga y abre la puerta.

La oficina del capitán Hale tiene pocos muebles: un amplio escritorio en el centro y una silla giratoria detrás, a la derecha un gran librero y en la pared varios reconocimientos y condecoraciones. No hay fotos. En los cajones, cuidadosamente ordenados, hay carpetas, bolígrafos y blocs, nada más. Es tan impersonal que Kira frunce el ceño. A favor de Derek, _sólo ha estado_ unos cuantos meses en el lugar, quizás le gusta tomarse su tiempo con la decoración, ¡quién sabe! Sin pistas que aporten una idea de quién es el capitán, a punto de darse por vencida, abre el minibar bajo el escritorio y echa un vistazo, ¡ajá!

Cuando sale de la oficina, Jackson es el primero en preguntar:

—¿Y bien? —Se pasea sentado en su silla por toda el área abierta, mira por encima su caso más reciente (el asesinato de un anciano adinerado en Times Square) e irrita a Erica por el mero hecho de existir—. ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

Kira niega con la cabeza, no obstante, levanta el teléfono mostrando la foto de un recipiente con una deliciosa ensalada de pollo y en la tapa una nota: _¡¡Recuerda comer, Sourpants!! :)))_

—¿Alguien le manda comida? —sugiere descorazonada porque sabe que no es una prueba contundente.

Erica gime, se lima más rápido las uñas y fulmina sin éxito a Jackson con la mirada.

—Por lo que sabemos, podría ser Cora.

—Lo siento —responde Kira sin que se le pidan.

La decepción es palpable en la habitación, entonces, las puertas del ascensor se abren y dan paso a Derek, regresando de su descanso (¿en serio, quién va a la sala de tiro durante su _descanso_?), y es el fin de la conversación.

.

Los viernes son un misterio. Ese día el capitán Hale siempre deja de lado sus habituales Henleys y chaquetas negras por un atuendo diferente, más formal (casi se ve normal y no como el tipo que afila cuchillos en su tiempo libre). Se va a las cinco en punto, ni un minuto antes ni minuto después. Nadie sabe lo que hace fuera del trabajo, porque las preguntas sobre su vida privada reciben una mirada penetrante acompañada de una mandíbula apretada. ¡Por supuesto!, se han hecho apuestas sobre a dónde va, el consenso es que tiene _citas_ , aunque eso abre un nuevo panorama sobre qué hacen exactamente él y su misteriosa pareja, ¿contemplarse el uno al otro? Sin embargo, es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo personal e intentarlo otra vez.

Hoy, Derek viste una camisa azul oscuro con corbata a juego, pantalón caqui, que haría babear a cualquiera si sus cejas no parecieran capaces de sostener afiladas navajas y apuñalar a la primera zorra que se le atraviese. A las cinco en punto cierra la puerta de su oficina y se dirige a la salida.

Boyd se pone de pie y cuadra los hombros.

—Capitán.

El aludido se detiene a mitad de camino, se gira para encararlo con un claro gesto de “¿Qué demonios crees que haces al hablarme fuera del horario laboral?”

Boyd se aclara la garganta antes de hablar:

—Vamos a ir por un trago para celebrar el cierre del caso Daehler, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?

Derek eleva la mano y frota su barba, una extraña mirada ilumina su rostro, casi _apenada_ … no, no podría ser eso.

—No, tengo planes. Lo siento.

Erica aprovecha.

—¿Planes?, ¿con tu esposa?

El capitán la mira indiferente.

—No —contesta tajante. Sin más detalles, sin darles tiempo de más preguntas, de pronto está en el elevador del otro lado de la habitación, revisa su reloj, en tanto su pulgar roza en automático la alianza en la misma mano.

—¡Otro intento fallido! —masculla Isaac, hundiéndose en la silla, observa furioso el informe que escribe por tercera vez.

.

Su única operación de vigilancia se estrella y _explota_ :

Jackson es el mejor conductor del recinto, aunque a veces maneja como un maniático empeñado en aniquilarlos a todos, es conocido por nunca perder de vista a los sospechosos, al punto de que otras jefaturas solicitan su apoyo en diferentes casos. Así que Erica. Isaac y Boyd eligen un sencillo vehículo oscuro y le piden seguir al capitán. Desafortunadamente, pronto se da cuenta de que sus habilidades podrían haber sido sobreestimadas porque pierde el Camaro negro de Derek a los diez minutos.

—¿A dónde se fue? —farfulla Jackson, examinando con la mirada la avenida después de haberla recorrido tres veces. A excepción de un vagabundo con un carrito del otro lado de la calle, no hay indicios del deportivo negro.

—Todo un profesional —prorrumpe Erica arrastrando las palabras, acomoda los pies sobre el tablero sin molestarse en contribuir en la búsqueda—. Estamos en _tan_ buenas manos. Recuérdame nunca acompañarte en una persecución, probablemente terminaríamos a mitad de un tiroteo entre pandillas.

—Perra. —Jackson la mira con furia, ella contesta con un dedo medio con perfecta manicura.

Aún sin señales del auto del capitán, de repente, con sorprendente velocidad y fuerza, alguien abre la puerta del pasajero desde el exterior. Isaac _no_ grita vergonzosamente agudo.

—¡Salgan del auto! —demanda una voz—, ¡con las manos arriba! —Es el capitán Hale, parado a unos metros del vehículo y con una mirada de extrema sospecha, una mano sostiene firme la pistola, mientras la apunta hacia ellos, más bien hacia Isaac (que luce como si fuera a cagarse encima) por ser el más cercano. En una postura defensiva, Derek examina la escena con la mirada, cuando lo único que encuentra es a los detectives que parecen haber sido atrapados con las manos en la masa, su frente se arruga en confusión—. ¿Isaac?, _¿Boyd?_ —Baja la mano y desliza el arma en su funda, pero la tensión en sus hombros no desaparece y el frucimiento se acentúa—. ¿Por qué me están siguiendo?

Erica se lanza de lleno.

—Queríamos sorprenderte —miente sin pudor—. Llevarte a comer pastel por tu cumpleaños.

—No es mi cumpleaños —responde Derek impasible, la sospecha en sus ojos se profundiza.

—¿No lo es? —contesta Erica asombrada, sus habilidades actorales son de primer nivel, voltea indignada hacia Jackson—. ¡Jackson, maldito idiota!, ¡confundiste la fecha!

—¿Qué…? —balbucea Jackson—. ¿Cómo es _mi_ …?

—Lamentamos haberte molestado —se disculpa Erica con voz empalagosa. Le da un codazo a Jackson y todos vuelven al auto sólo para evitar la escrutadora mirada del capitán—. Ya nos vamos. ¡Mil disculpas por seguirte!

Derek no se ve muy convencido, pero en lugar de presionar, suspira. En todo caso, parece un poco… _entretenido_ , tal vez está imaginando dónde esconderá sus cuerpos.

—Que no se repita.

—No señor —responde Isaac con entusiasmo—. No lo volveremos a hacer, señor.

—No me digas señor.

—Sí, señor.

.

—¡Oigaaa!… ¿Capitán?

Están tan desesperados que envían a Greenberg, quien no tiene un concepto de auto-conservación y es útil en situaciones como esta.

—No.

—Pero…

—Regresa al trabajo, Greenberg.

—Ok, buena charla.

Todos se desaniman. Por supuesto, Derek es la única persona con la que Greenberg le dice adiós a su cerebro.

.

Siguen así por meses, semana tras semana giran en pistas que los llevan a nada. Poco a poco, se resignan a que quizás nunca encontrarán lo que están buscando.

.

La Gala Anual del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York a finales de mayo, es una oportunidad para codearse con los altos funcionarios y ricos patrocinadores con la esperanza de ascender en el Departamento. Por lo general, sólo invitan a las divisiones más exitosas y a determinados empleados, así que es toda una sorpresa, una muy intimidante, cuando el Distrito 14 es invitado por completo.

Como nunca habían asistido a un evento tan exclusivo, los detectives se quedan juntos (la unión hace la fuerza) y observan cautelosos a la multitud.

Este año la Gala se lleva a cabo en el Carnegie Hall. No se han escatimado gatos, el salón está grandiosamente decorado y los invitados en ropas y joyas caras revolotean por el lugar. La Gala no ha dado inicio porque la mayoría de los altos mandos están en una sesión de fotos, lo que significa que su capitán está con los jefes y eso les da la oportunidad de relajarse, bromear e intercambiar chismes.

—¿Esa es Blake? —Erica entrecierra los ojos para distinguirla a la distancia.

Isaac sigue la mirada y gime:

—Sí, sí es, ¿quién la habrá invitado?

Jennifer Blake, la implacable abogada defensora de los criminales de alto perfil de la ciudad, es famosa en el Departamento por salir con un oficial o detective diferente cada semana. Es impresionante como siguen enamorándose de ella, tanto hombres como mujeres, sobre todo por el rumor de que los seduce para sonsacarles los detalles de sus casos.

—Probablemente un incauto pez gordo. En realidad estoy esperando que se encuentre con Derek e intente ligárselo —declara Erica sobrexcitada—. Apuesto a que la dejaría _llorando_ , pagaría por verlo. —Kira se ríe y asiente con la cabeza, inquieta, juguetea con los tirantes de su vestido, Erica le da un manotazo—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! Te ves hermosa, créelo.

—Finstock ya está borracho. —Señala Boyd con la barbilla en dirección del congresista, el susodicho le grita a Greenberg, mientras gesticula salvajemente, el cómo esos dos se conocen es un misterio.

—¿Están hablando de Finstock? —Una voz susurra muy cerca—. Hombre, odio al tipo.

Todos se giran para encontrarse con un varón con un sencillo traje negro a la medida y una camisa blanca sin corbata, casi informal ante la elegante vestimenta de los demás, pero le queda perfecto. Guapo, de facciones juveniles, ojos ámbar, cabello castaño oscuro en un estilo ingeniosamente desordenado, pálida piel salpicada de lunares y una juguetona sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— _Hooo-la_ … —Isaac mira a Erica como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, ella no coquetea, sino que espera a que la gente coquetee _con_ ella y después se regodea al rechazarlos con un comentario mordaz detrás de una afilada sonrisa, pero esta vez Isaac supone que el joven es bastante atractivo porque Erica se acerca al recién llegado con los labios fruncidos, los brazos apretados para resaltar el escote, notablemente expuesto en el vestido dorado corte sirena—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

_Camisa Blanca_ sonríe tímido, como si no supiera qué hacer con sus largas extremidades, mete con torpeza la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón, acción tan adorable que incluso Boyd no puede evitar sonreír.

—Soy Stiles, encantado de conocerlos.

—¿Styles*…?

—No, mi nombre es Stiles.

Jackson arruga la nariz.

—¿Qué diablos es un Stiles?

Los ojos del aludido se entrecierran, es claro que no le agrada la forma en la que Jackson se le queda mirando y responde a la defensiva:

—No sé, ¿qué diablos tienes en la cara, _jackass_ **?

Hay un estupefacto silencio antes de que los hombros de Boyd empiecen a temblar y una profunda risita escape de su garganta. Los demás levantan sus bebidas para ocultar los gestos burlones.

Stiles mira a su alrededor, sorprendido por un instante, al siguiente una expresión de satisfacción se dibuja en su cara.

Boyd le palmea la espalda.

—Necesitábamos que alguien lo bajara de su pedestal, mi estimado.

Jackson echa chispas, Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y empuja al detective con el hombro en un gesto conciliador.

—Es un apodo, _Viejo_ —explica risueño—, estoy seguro de que no podrías pronunciar mi verdadero nombre.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —pregunta Kira—. ¿A cuál Distrito perteneces?

Stiles niega con la cabeza y agita una mano frente a su cara.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! No, no, no pertenezco al Departamento, estoy aquí por un unos conocidos. Trabajo en el Centro Médico de Nueva York.

—¿Eres médico? —Se anima Kira—. Mi madre es cirujana ahí.

—Técnicamente. —Stiles niega con la cabeza, agitando un brazo, aclara—: Soy médico forense.

—Entonces, trabajas _con_ la policía. —La sonrisa de Erica es como la de un tiburón, sutil, acaricia con la punta de sus dedos el brazo del médico—. Me pregunto, por qué no te había visto.

—¡Oh!, empecé a trabajar hace un par de meses. Créeme, habríamos coincidido muy poco —afirma Stiles, sin parecer incómodo por la sanguijuela gigante en la que Erica se ha convertido. Isaac y Boyd intercambian jocosas miradas, o el joven es totalmente inconsciente o es muy hábil para rechazar los avances, lo que es evidente por la resignada expresión en la cara de la chica—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? —intenta girar la conversación—. ¿Trabajan para el Departamento?

—Sí —devuelve Isaac con una sonrisita—, somos detectives.

—¿¡No me jodas!? —Stiles arquea una ceja—. ¿De dónde? Conozco a un par de personas en la Fuerza.

—Distrito 14 —indica Boyd.

La manera en la que Stiles abre los ojos les causa extrañeza, pero un anuncio (por el micrófono, dando por terminada la sesión de fotos y solicitando que todos se reúnan en el gran salón, donde ellos están) los distrae.

.

— _¡Oh!_ , está más bueno que el _pan_ —Su nuevo acompañante suena impresionando y entretenido.

No están seguros del porqué permanece con ellos, la mayoría de los invitados ya llegaron, probablemente las personas por las que asistió a la Gala también. Sin embargo, a pesar de que parece ser capaz de hablar una milla por minuto sin respirar, Stiles es una buena compañía, una brisa fresca, diferente a las personalidades neoyorquinas habituales a esta clase de eventos. Es un friki de los cómics como Erica, discute de política con Boyd e incluso logra entablar una acalorada conversación con Jackson sobre autos.

«¡El Camaro es más _sexy_ que el Porsche, _Viejo_!».

Los detectives siguen con curiosidad la mirada de Stiles sobre la multitud hasta... su capitán. Jackson se atraganta con el aperitivo de camarones y tiene que apartarse para golpearse el pecho y toser. Erica suelta un afligido chasquido con la garganta, tal vez, porque ha tratado de entablar una conversación con Stiles por media hora y su inconsciente jefe en menos de cinco minutos le ha robado la atención. Los demás miran a Stiles con incredulidad. Si bien, Derek se ve impresionante en su uniforme de gala, de espaldas, mientras habla con alguien que se parece al alcalde, es... Derek, quien normalmente parece estar sufriendo y estar rodeado de idiotas.

—Ese es nuestro capitán. —Las mejillas de Kira se encienden en un rojo brillante porque Stiles, sin pudor alguno, se está comiendo con los a su jefe—. Está casado.

Stiles no luce sorprendido ni decepcionado, pero se vuelve hacia ella contento y pregunta:

—¿Lo está?

Erica arruga la nariz.

—Otra vez está haciendo _eso_ con su cara.

—Alguien tiene que decirle que no debe volver a sonreír —refunfuña Jackson, girando hacia ellos después de haber sobrevivido al trozo de camarón—. Todavía tengo pesadillas de la última vez que me enseñó los dientes, estoy seguro de que quería comerme. ¡Soy demasiado bonito para ser comida!

—No lo sé. —Stiles hace un sonido reflexivo, con la mirada clavada en Derek—. Creo que todo ese halo de misterio y oscuridad es sumamente tentador.

—Está _casado_ —reitera Erica, claramente irritada.

La sonrisa mordaz en la cara de Stiles se ensancha, lo que es inquietante.

—Lo sé.

—Por cierto —Jackson mira a su alrededor sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—, ¿dónde está la desafortunada alma que prometió pasar el resto de su vida con él? Es seguro que vino acompañado.

Isaac se encoge de hombros.

—En tres meses —contesta—, no hemos encontrado evidencia sólida de que exista tal ser, ¿estamos seguros de que existe?

Erica chasquea los dedos y señala triunfal a Isaac.

— _Te_ _lo_ _dije_.

Jackson rueda los ojos.

—También dijiste que los jefes supremos enviaron a Hale —objeta—, entonces, según tú, ¿qué es lo que debemos creer?

Un sonido extraño proveniente de Stiles los hace posar los ojos en él, luce a punto de estallar en carcajadas, los observa encantado, como si fueran el mejor espectáculo de la noche.

—¿Es _en serio, Viejo_? —Stiles consigue tranquilizarse, aunque hay un tono ameno en su voz—. _Es_ tu jefe, ¿no es así?

—Sí, un jefe _infernal_ —se queja Jackson y le da otro mordisco a los camarones—. Una vez me aventó contra la pared porque choqué accidentalmente uno de los vehículos del Departamento en una persecución, me señaló la cara con el dedo y me gruñó. No es como si me hubiera roto un brazo o algo más.

Las cejas de Stiles se arquean, pero nadie presta atención a favor de la catarsis que acaban de desencadenar.

—¡Qué te jodan, niño grande! —profiere Erica—. En realidad no te hizo nada, pero a Isaac lo esposó a una tubería y lo dejó ahí por horas porque, y cito “quería mostrarle a Lahey las ventajas de liberarse de las esposas” —recuerda, intentando ocultar la irónica sonrisa—. No nos dejó ayudarlo e Isaac se quedó ahí hasta la media noche.

Isaac asiente miserable con la cabeza. Stiles murmura algo que suena sospechosamente como:

«No es tan difícil, pero él puede esposarme cuando quiera a la cabecera».

—Su presencia puede ser… intimidante —admite Boyd. Durante su tiempo en el Departamento ha visto muchas cosas, pero puede decir con certeza que Derek Hale es una de las personas más escalofriantes que ha conocido.

Kira jala un mechón de su cabello.

—Todavía me asusta.

Eso debería ser la gota que derramó el vaso, porque, honestamente, ¿quién podría mirar el dulce rostro de Kira y no amarla?

Stiles quiere agregar algo, pero antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad, lo interrumpen.

—Alerta del gran jefe —murmura Dany con urgencia, deslizándose entre Jackson y Erica con dos cócteles en las manos, uno se lo da a Jackson y el otro se lo queda él—, alerta del gran jefe.

El resto de los detectives levantan la vista y se estremecen al observar al comisionado de la policía caminar hacia ellos. El hombre es una _leyenda_ , el alguacil de una pequeña ciudad que se abrió paso hasta convertirse en el jefe de la policía de Nueva York. Naturalmente, cuando se detiene frente a ellos, hay un ofuscado silencio antes de que el hombre diga algo.

—Distrito 14, supongo, ¿Unidad de Víctimas Especiales? —El comisionado les sonríe amable y afectuoso. La actitud relajada los toma por sorpresa, es un agradable cambio a las miradas incisivas y palabras mordaces de su jefe—. He escuchado grandes cosas sobre ustedes.

Todos pestañean perplejos, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?, ¿quién?

—¡ _Hola_ , papaíto! —exclama su nuevo compañero, casi olvidado por el recién llegado. Stiles se acomoda junto al comisionado, pasa casual un brazo por el cuello del mayor y sonríe travieso—. ¿Cómo va todo?

El comisionado Stilinski suspira, con una mueca ligeramente contraída, y resignada, como si la conducta de su vástago fuera normal y no hay más por hacer.

—Hola, hijo.

Las expresiones del equipo van desde la sorpresa agradable hasta miradas de pánico.

—¿… Papá…-íto? —La voz de Jackson suena tranquila con un tinte estrangulado, eco de los sentimientos de los demás. Se habían quejado de uno de los agentes más jóvenes y exitosos de la Fuerza, nombrado capitán por el mismo comisionado, justo frente al _hijo_ de dicho funcionario.

Isaac le da una mirada nerviosa a Stiles, como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltar la sopa, pero Stiles ríe y dice:

—Sí. Oigan chicos, les presento a mi papá, quien, realmente espero no esté pensando en pasarse por la mesa de los postres. —Levanta un dedo en advertencia, apunta a la cara del comisionado y añade—: Tengo ojos, tengo recursos, ¡lo _sabré_!

El comisionado Stilinski vuelve a suspirar, un abatido destello cruza su mirada y echa un desconsolado vistazo a la mesa llena de macarrones, pastelitos y brownies, todo un pedazo de cielo. Cuando parece a punto de protestar, su mirada se enfoca por sobre ellos, a alguien detrás, sonríe, levantando una mano.

—Derek, me alegra verte, hijo.

El efecto es inmediato, los detectives se ponen rígidos y pasan desapercibido la forma en la que las cejas de Stiles se juntan mientras pasea la mirada entre ellos y su capitán, quien se ve como si prefiriera estar tirado en una zanja en medio de la nada que ahí, entre la multitud; no aparta la mirada de ellos, tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que han estado hablando con el comisionado y ha decidido acercarse para gruñirle la incompetencia del equipo.

Kira sonríe y logra un débil:

—Hola, capitán.

Él ni siquiera le presta atención, en cambio, los pasa de largo y desliza un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, abarcando con una mano la cadera…, la cadera del _hijo del comisionado de policía_ , en tanto le da una copa de champán con la otra.

Stiles musita un agradecimiento antes de elevar la cabeza y presionar los labios suavemente contra los del capitán como saludo, su mano libre se eleva para tocar la mejilla de Derek, las puntas de los dedos rozan con calma la barba. _¿¡Qué diablos!?_ El beso también pudo haber tenido un poco de lengua, pero nadie está prestando atención, porque en serio, _¿qué diablos?_

—Hola —saluda Derek a Stiles con una sonrisa, no una falsa, sino una real que llega a sus ojos, con los dientes frontales detrás de los labios, totalmente _adorable_. _Jamás_ , en los meses que la Unidad lleva de conocerlo, han visto esa mirada en la cara del capitán. Esto se está convirtiendo en una horrible pesadilla salida de _La dimensión desconocida_ —. Te ves bien.

—Gracias. —La sonrisa, dirigida a Derek, _ilumina_ el rostro de Stiles—. También te ves bien. ¡Demonios!, he decidido que usarás el uniforme por más tiempo, punto. —Y le da un repaso inapropiado, uno que incluso Erica no ha experimentado; los ojos se deslizan lentos desde la gorra hasta los zapatos, con una pausa en el área del cinturón.

El comisionado Stilinski se aclara la garganta con fuerza.

Stiles sale de su ensimismamiento y voltea a su alrededor, como si hubiera olvidado que había más personas durante su expedición al desvestir a Derek con la mirada. La tensión sexual se disipa tan rápido como apareció.

El comisionado lo observa antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Compórtate, Stiles. —Agrega algo sobre preparase para su discurso y se aleja, dejándolos a solas con su capitán y el mencionado.

Después de superar la conmoción (de ver a Derek sonreír y de que alguien estuviera _encantado_ por recibirlo, en vez de aterrado), los detectives dirigen sus atemorizados ojos hasta donde los largos dedos de Stiles sostienen con delicadeza la copa que el capitán Hale le entregó. Isaac palidece, Boyd tose y cubre sus labios con la mano al atragantarse con la saliva: Hay una alianza plateada en el dedo anular, idéntica a la que tiene Derek en su mano izquierda. Oh, oh… ¡Oh, _no_!

Cuando Stiles recuerda que no están solos, la diversión irradia su rostro, da un codazo a su pareja y señala:

—Te conocen, ¿por qué no me los presentas?

Todo en Derek indica que _no_ , no es lo que le gustaría hacer, pero cede al encontrarse con la mirada del joven.

—Stiles, la Unidad de Victimas Especiales del Distrito 14. Todos, mi esposo, Stiles.

Van a morir, van a ser _eliminados_ de la faz de la Tierra, deben dejar todo listo para su entierro. Cora Hale investigará _sus_ muertes para el fin de semana y, después, encubrirá los crímenes de su hermano.

—No, no lo es. —Jackson sonríe incómodo porque es todo lo que puede hacer, la negación pintada en su cara.

No puede ser verdad, es el acuerdo tácito entre los demás.

Derek clava la mirada en Jackson.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es.

—¡Pero él es…!

Agradable, conversador, divertido, buena onda, adorable y la lista sigue, pero el punto es que Stiles Stilinski _no_ es el tipo de persona que se casaría con alguien como Derek Hale. Se supone que la pareja del capitán es horrible, un individuo difícil de complacer que da más miedo que él o, en palabras amables, un enclenque que llora cuando Derek lo mira. Stiles no es así. De hecho, a ellos les _agrada_ Stiles.

El cerebro de Jackson se ha desconectado. Erika tiene un lastimoso semblante, como si le doliera establecer los hechos.

El raro silbido nasal de Stiles se transforma en una carcajada. Levanta una mano, golpea el pecho de Derek, se dobla por la risa y jadea:

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Mira sus _caras_! ¡Oh, Jesús, mi estómago!

El capitán frunce el ceño, confundido.

—¿Stiles?

—Derek, _Viejo_ , ¿cómo los traumaste? —exige Stiles y le da un buen trago al champán, como si no necesitara estar sobrio para lo que sigue—. En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, no he escuchado nada bueno sobre ti. Incluso, es posible que hayan mencionado que eres el Diablo.

Ahí lo tienen, las palabras que llevarán a su prematura desaparición. Sin embargo, la reacción de Derek les sorprende, en lugar de destriparlos brutalmente con sus cejas, ciñe el abrazo alrededor de su pareja, luciendo un poco decepcionado y… ¿sonrojado?

Isaac entrecierra los ojos, tratando de averiguar si las mejillas del capitán se han ruborizado o es el reflejo de la luz.

—No es… lo que crees.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué es lo que creo? —Stiles observa a todos a su alrededor, los detectives de pronto se ven atraídos por sus zapatos o por la multitud—. Hombre, lo que creo es que te tienen pánico.

Es _alucinante_ la _indiferencia_ de Derek a las palabras de Stiles. Desde luego, esperan miradas y gruñidos de advertencia para que no digan más, tal vez, incluso amenazas a su marido para que no siga avergonzándolo o algo así, porque es lo que un hombre, que pasa sus días encerrado en su oficina lanzando miradas asesinas a todo lo que se mueve, hace Sin embargo, su reacción es todo lo contrario.

—Yo… —Derek luce sorprendido. Posa la mirada en ellos, estremeciéndolos, la sorpresa se transforma en un ceño fruncido—. No es verdad. —No parece convencido.

Tampoco Stiles, quien aguarda curioso.

—¿Chicos?

— _Es_ verdad. —Por insólito que parezca, es Kira la que contradice a Derek—. Nunca sonríes. Jackson cree que quieres comértelo.

—¡Qué…! —Jackson le lanza una traicionada mirada.

Derek inhala profundo antes de responder:

—Sí sonrío.

Todos lo miran con incredulidad porque no, nada de lo que hace con su rostro cae en la categoría de “sonrisa”, ni por asomo.

—Hay una diferencia entre mostrar los dientes como un depredador y el _brillante gesto_ que le diste a Stiles cuando lo viste —plantea Erica con honestidad, sintiéndose más intrépida con cada segundo que el capitán no devuelve sus argumentos como acostumbra. Es como si _Stiles_ fuera la única razón para que no están dos metros bajo tierra.

Derek la observa sin emoción.

—Hay una diferencia entre Stiles y tú.

Erica lo piensa por un momento.

—Vale, tienes un punto, pero ¿podrías dejar de mirarnos como si quisieras despellejarnos mientras dormimos? Debería existir un límite en alguna parte.

Stiles suspira y mira exasperado a su esposo, como si supiera exactamente de lo que están hablando los detectives.

—¡Oye, Derek!, ¿qué hemos dicho sobre sonreír _natural_? ¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a papá? Pensó que estabas en una agonía extrema. —Les da una mirada apenada, mientras palmea con cariño el brazo de Derek—. Es un trabajo en progreso.

Jackson señala con el dedo al capitán, pero al segundo se arrepiente.

—Nos gritas cada vez que salimos heridos, como si fuera nuestra culpa la violencia en las calles.

—Nos haces reescribir los informes, incluso cuando los errores son pocos —prosigue Isaac y se mueve un poco para que Stiles quede entre él y Derek—. Otros oficiales incluso _abrevian_.

—Nunca quieres pasar más tiempo con nosotros.

—Tus cejas nos hacen cagar de miedo —añade Erica brutal, disfrutando de la cadena de eventos más de lo que debería—. Sobre todo cuando nos fulminas con la mirada, que es todo el tiempo.

— _¡Oh, mi Dios!_ —Stiles eleva los ojos al cielo—. Derek, dijiste que las cosas iban bien en tu nuevo trabajo.

—Pensé que _así_ _era_. —Los rasgos del capitán han ido tomando un tinte preocupado conforme la lista de quejas crece. Se ve tan confundido que casi se sienten mal por él, casi es la palabra clave, porque todavía necesitan abordar más puntos mientras dure el resguardo de Stiles.

—Miren —pronuncia Stiles—, estoy seguro de que todo es un mal entendido. Derek es una de las personas más dulces que conozco… —¿¡ _Qué_!?—. Y estoy _seguro_ de que si usara las _palabras_ como un _ser_ _humano_ normal, podría aclarar todo. ¿Derek?

El aludido parece estar en una encrucijada y bastante constipado, pero cuando Stiles aprieta los dientes y repite su nombre, el capitán fija la mirada en ellos, respira profundo y dice tranquilo:

—Soy riguroso con ustedes porque su trabajo es peligroso, todos los días tratan con lo peor de la humanidad, un error puede costar vidas. —Mira a cada uno a la cara para asegurarse que le están prestando atención. Los detectives se mueven incómodos, el capitán tiene un punto, pero han vivido aterrados por meses y merecen más que razones por los inconvenientes—. Jackson. —El mencionado se sobresalta—.Muchas de las lesiones se pudieron haber evitado si hubieran pensado más en su estrategia. El que salgan heridos no es para hacer fiesta y me preocupan.

Jackson está boquiabierto, probablemente es la primera vez que ha escuchado hablar a Derek de un tirón sin la mandíbula apretada ni miradas amenazantes.

—Isaac. —Derek se aprieta el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, el ademán provoca que la luz de los candelabros destelle la alianza en su mano—. Los hago reescribir los reportes porque, como bien sabes, se archivan y, cuando mis supervisores me solicitan recomendaciones, es muestra de su calidad, esfuerzo y dedicación, son de los mejores detectives del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. ¿Por qué creen que fueron invitados está noche?

Boyd e Isaac intercambian una mirada, Erika y Jackson la evitan a toda costa, ¿qué se supone deben responder? Dada la explicación, todo cobra sentido. La indignación da paso a una punzada de culpa, tal parece que han malinterpretado a Derek desde su traslado al Distrito. Además, si alguien como _Stiles_ se ha casado con él, quizás Derek no es tan malo.

—Boyd, no quería… importunar en las actividades que han planeado para la integración del equipo. —Se rasca la cabeza, luciendo más que incómodo. ¿Actividades para la integración del equipo? ¿Este hombre no conoce el concepto de _socializar_ y diversión?—. Pensé que sería raro si pasaban su tiempo libre con el jefe. Erica… —No parece encontrar las palabras para responder, busca a su esposo por apoyo.

Stiles resopla y levanta la mano para trazar una de las mortales cejas con su pulgar.

—Tienes cejas sexis, _Sourpants_. —Stiles guiña un ojo con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero tienes que dejar de _fulminar_ inconscientemente a las personas con la mirada. —Se gira hacia los demás y expresa conspirativo—: La mayoría de las veces no significan nada. Pueden tomarme como ejemplo, estaba convencido de que me odiaba, incluso cuando empezamos a salir.

Derek observa a Stiles, pero se dirige a Erica:

—Trabajaré… en ello. —Un pasmado silencio los anega, miran boquiabiertos al capitán, suena tan _sincero_ y _formal_ , para nada como si estuviera a punto de destriparlos, es alucinante—. Yo… me disculpo si los he puesto en situaciones difíciles en los últimos meses. —¡Puta madre!, no sólo se está disculpando, sino que sus labios tienen una mueca extraña similar a una _sonrisa_ , no es una sonrisa de asesino serial, no, es una amigable, ligeramente avergonzada que acentúa el verde de sus ojos, una muy _linda_ si preguntan—. Se los compensaré.

—Lo ven, ¡sabía que había una simple explicación para todo! —Stiles golpea la gorra del capitán con un dedo, un ceño fruncido reemplaza la pequeña sonrisa en su esposo—. ¡Oye Derek!, ¿podrías ir por algo de comer? ¡Dios mío!, revisé y quiero papas fritas y salsa, también alitas de pollo y de esos deliciosos rollos primavera. Y, por favor, si puedes, asegúrate de que mi papá no esté cerca de los postres, su nivel de colesterol _va a_ _darme_ un ataque al corazón.

El capitán suelta un largo y resignado suspiro por el divague de su marido, acomoda su gorra, presiona sus labios en la mejilla de Stiles y se aparta. Cuando se aleja lo suficiente, los detectives siguen en un aturdido mutismo.

—Entonces… —Stiles se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza, arrepentido—. Miren, lamento… la mentira por omisión. —Se encoge de hombros—. Sólo quería saber cómo le estaba yendo en el trabajo, él no es la persona más _simpática_ y supongo que mi corazonada era correcta.

Erica lo mira suspicaz.

—¿Corazonada?

Stiles parpadea.

—Sí, escuchen, él… está intentándolo. —Los observa serio, muy diferente a las sonrisas amigables anteriores—. Tiene buenas intenciones, en verdad las tiene, pero no ha sido fácil para él… socialmente, ha pasado por muchas cosas.

Jackson suelta un resoplido mordaz, sigue molesto por el engaño.

—¿Qué es lo peor que pudo haberle pasado?

Danny le da un codazo y murmura:

—Cállate, idiota.

Stiles le lanza una hostil mirada a Jackson.

—Bueno, por mencionar alguno, una de sus ex trató de quemar la casa de su familia con todos dentro.

—¡Jesús! —exclama Boyd.

Jackson pasa saliva, sintiéndose culpable.

—Sí. Gracias al cielo no tuvo éxito, pero sólo es _una_ de las muchas cosas por las que ha tenido que pasar. —Stiles suspira—. No mencionaré más, pero créanme cuando digo que sus problemas de confianza no le permiten abrirse con todos. Aunque, considero que han sido una buena influencia para él. El hombre sólo dice cosas buenas sobre ustedes a cualquiera que quiera escuchar, lo que normalmente somos mi papá y yo, ahora que lo pienso.

El equipo lo mira con recelo, Stiles toma un sorbo de su champán. ¿El capitán Hale, diciendo cosas buenas sobre _ellos_? Probablemente exagera, es difícil imaginar a Derek dando un cumplido en voz alta.

Al notar su incredulidad, Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vernon Boyd, ¿correcto? —Stiles señala con el dedo a Boyd—. Estuviste en el Programa ROTC y eres _increíble_ en el campo traviesa. Te uniste a la Fuerza por tu hermana menor. No hablas mucho, pero eres muy inteligente y, sobre todo, compasivo, un rasgo difícil de encontrar en estos días. —Los ojos de Boyd se abren sorprendidos, pero antes de poder responder, él continúa—: Isaac Lahey, _te_ _uniste_ a la fuerza por tu padre, no quieres que alguien como él camine por las calles. Eres meticuloso, amable y el Departamento tiene suerte de tenerte. Kira Yukimura eres tímida y reservada, pero nadie tiene tu ética de trabajo. Jackson Whittemore, puedes ser un imbécil…,

— _¡Oye!_

—pero eres absurdamente leal e impresionante en tu trabajo. Erica Reyes, eres segura, determinada y, a veces, puedes ser tan honesta que aterras, pero funciona para ti.

—¿Cómo… —pregunta titubeante Isaac— sabes todo eso?

Stiles sonríe y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Cómo crees?

Todos los ojos se posan en Derek, quien regresa con dos platos, uno con todo lo solicitado por Stiles. El entrecejo del capitán se frunce más al navegar entre la multitud.

—Como dije —prosigue Stiles, observando con cariño a su esposo—. Lo está intentado, no confía fácilmente, pero por lo que he visto, lo está logrando con ustedes. Así que, por favor, ténganle paciencia.

El resto de la Gala va a pedir de boca. El “par de personas” que Stiles conoce resultan ser las vitales para el funcionamiento interno del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York: Jordan Parrish, el comisionado adjunto, se acerca para preguntarle sobre la recién promulgada política del Departamento, la capitana Martin se aproxima para dar su opinión-crítica del atuendo de Stiles, incluso el congresista Finstock se queja con él sobre los resultados de sus encuestas.

«¡Están cayendo, Bilinski, _cayendo_!».

El comisionado Stilinski da un inspirador discurso, honrando a los oficiales caídos en el cumplimiento del deber. Hay una subasta silenciosa antes de que la música suene a todo volumen y la pista se atiborre de parejas.

Y, durante toda la velada, es evidente para el equipo la total adoración de su capitán por Stiles, ya sea por la forma en la que lo sostiene al bailar, los toques suaves y besos ocasionales, o por la cariñosa mirada que le da cuando el otro no está mirando. Es tan extraño presenciar esta faceta de Derek, la de un hombre feliz, enamorado y no la del individuo emocionalmente constipado. Si toman en cuenta las miradas reciprocas de Stiles, es obvio que son el uno para el otro.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —indaga Kira, mientras escudriña curiosa a Stiles.

El médico forense se apoya en el pecho del capitán, luce cansado, no es de sorprender, considerando que no ha parado de hablar en las últimas horas. Derek tiene el brazo enroscado posesivamente a su alrededor, con una expresión cálida y suave en su rostro, mientras lo observa con dulzura. Jackson cree morirá de diabetes.

—¡Ah!, fue tan romántico —asevera Stiles ensimismado, lo que contrasta con el repentino entrecejo fruncido de Derek y su rigidez—. Me arrestó.

— _¿Cómo?_ —profiere divertida Erica.

Derek lanza una mirada irritada a su esposo y aclara:

—Su comportamiento era sospechoso.

—¡Scotty y yo sólo teníamos curiosidad!

—Era la escena de un _crimen_.

—¡Soy médico forense! —refuta Stiles, agitando las manos—. Necesitaba, ya sabes, llegar al fondo del asunto y _practicar_.

Los dimes y diretes son muy divertidos, así que no pierden detalle.

— _Todavía_ no eras médico forense.

Stiles golpea con el codo el pecho del capitán.

—Estaba _a punto_ de serlo.

—Eras un testarudo estudiante de medicina que creyó podía traspasar la cinta amarilla para obtener lo que quería. —Derek lo fulmina con la mirada—. En todo momento, intentaste socavar mi autoridad y fuiste _terriblemente_ exasperante. —Hay un silencio incómodo.

—Ese es un magnifico cumplido. —Stiles ríe orgulloso.

Derek hace el giro de ojos más impresionante que hayan visto, señala con un ademán a Stiles, mientras incrédulo busca el apoyo de los demás.

—¿Ven lo que tengo que soportar?

Las risas estallan en el grupo y los labios de Derek se curvan en una sonrisa triunfal. Aún es un poco chocante interactuar… con _normalidad_ , sin miedo a quedar incapacitado, pero, de alguna manera, le sienta lo intimidante. A partir de sus breves aportaciones a la conversación durante la velada, descubrieron que el capitán es inesperadamente sarcástico y _divertido_.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, ahora que son amiguitos se unen contra el _pequeño_ Stiles. Has logrado poner a tu equipo en mi contra, felicidades. —Arruga la nariz y agrega sin malicia—: Espero que ahora estés feliz, te odio.

—No, no lo haces —asegura Derek, inclinándose para besar la cabeza de su pareja—, me amas.

—Sí. —musita Stiles. La mirada que le da al capitán sólo puede describirse como de puro amor y devoción—. En verdad lo hago.

—Eso fue… —Isaac comienza, pero cierra la boca y la vuelve abrir como un pescado, mientras intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

.

Lentamente, la Gala llega a su fin, desde hace media hora los invitados han empezado a retirarse. Quedan pequeños grupos despidiéndose de sus compañeros o intercambiando números de teléfono entre nuevos conocidos. Los meseros recogen la loza, puede que alguno haya mirado con prejuicio la mesa del equipo al limpiarla, hay un gran número de copas de champán y cóctel, pero no deberían ser tan duros, ninguno habría podido sobrevivir sobrio.

—Esclarecedor —concluye Erica, observando la puerta por la que Stiles arrastró al capitán después de despedirse.

«Lo siento chicos, hay un caso en mi cama que Derek necesita atender mientras sigue en uniforme, ustedes entienden».

Una risilla cercana los hace girar y ven pasar a Cora Hale, ella le da un repaso apreciativo a Erica, después les guiña el ojo al grupo.

—Veo, idiotas, que finalmente lo descubrieron, sólo les tomó… —Revisa su celular, alejándose, grita burlona—: tres meses y medio.

Erica hace una mueca soez a espaldas de la detective de homicidios y regresa su atención al equipo.

—Entonces…, supongo que, después de todo, obtuvimos respuestas.

Intercambian miradas y respiran aliviados, finalmente sienten el cansancio de estar parados toda la noche.

—Así es…, caso cerrado.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de la Autora** : ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> El título está inspirado en la canción _[Something Glorious](https://youtu.be/cNyVFr45wUE)_ de Revive.
> 
> **Notas de la Traductora** : No traduje el sobrenombre que Stiles le da a Derek (Sourpants, pantalones amargados, calzoncillos agrios) porque es un apodo. ***** Dejé el juego de palabras original con el nombre de Stiles [Stiles y Styles (estilos) en inglés suenan igual] porque no encontré una palabra en español que asemejara la broma, además de que Styles también puede ser apellido y mantener el juego. ****** Asimismo, dejé la broma-insulto original de Jackson/jackass (imbécil, asno, estúpido, etcétera) por el mismo motivo.
> 
> Aunque recibí la autorización de Starcanopus tiempo atrás, una de las razones de mi atraso fue porque trabajé para quitar esa _sensación_ de traducción que algunos trabajos al español del _fandom_ tienen (esos detalles que aluden al Traductor de Google), espero haber logrado que mi traducción tuviera un cariz propio y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfruté del original.
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
